High school Roller Coaster
by fancakes
Summary: The gang has finally made it into High school. Things are going smoothing until some unfortunate events happen at a school function. Will our heroes save the day before it's too late?
1. A Brand New Start

Abby wake up! Said Mrs Lincoln. What? said Abby in her sleep. Its your first day of high school she declared. So Abby got out of her bed and grabbed her best outfit and headed to the bathroom

When she was done, she had on her red t-shirt with navy blue stripes and her white sneakers. Suddenly Abby's phone vibrated. It was text from Kuki. I'm outside your house, are you ready? she asked.  
Yeah, I'm coming Abby text back.

The two best friends were ready for their first day of high school. When they got to their bus stop, they ran into there greatest friends. How was your summer? the friends asked.  
It was wonderful said Sonia.

I was yo yo camp for most of my summer cheered Lee. Sounds like fun said Hoagie sarcastically. Unless your a yo yo fanatic. Everyone was laughing except for Lee who was blushing from pure embarrassment.  
Hey I heard that! cried Lee in a upset tone, sniffling.

Hey, I was just trying to break the ice Hoagie cried shrugging his shoulders. I was in Ireland visiting my family said Fanny happily.

And I went to Mount Everest said Patton smiling. And how did you do that?! yelled Fanny. WHAT?! you think I'm lying?! screamed Patton. WELL I OUTTA!  
Then Patton and Fanny were fighting like cats and dogs. Aww look at those two! they look so cute between their fighting like that said the girls. The two began to blush awfully.

And soon went back to their fighting.  
Oh look, there's the bus said Abby.

Hurry! let's get on it before it leaves us cried Lee. Everyone is a few feet from each other. Hey guys! How was your summer? asked Abby. The other friends were on the same bus stop as Nigel.  
I stayed home most of the time said Wally. I went to England for a special mission dibbled Nigel. I helped out at a sleep a way summer camp added Rachel.

And we spent the whole summer together said Bartie and Virginia while holding hands. Eww what cruddy love birds called Wally. Your just saying that to make it look like your not jealous implied Abby while laughing.

Both Bartie and Virginia had frowns after hearing what Wally said. Finally! were here said the anxious teens. Everyone was at awe when the this place. People of all shapes and sizes everything that you would imagine would be at this school.

A lady with a green cardigan and a burgundy dress came to give the friends their schedules. Welcome to Verba Tech High school. I will be your principle Mrs. Gadagan. When everyone received their schedules, they all reviewed them with each other. I practically have all AP classes except for History. objected Abby.  
Me too added Nigel. Me three chimed in Rachel.

I only have one AP class and it's for History said Kuki with excitement. You are the only one of us thats really good at History implied Hoagie. Then everyone started to look at Wally who was hiding his face for some odd reason.  
I don't have any AP classes at all he murmured with anger. Probably because you never study and only get away with it by "winging it" Nigel objected in quotation marks.

Abby then slapped him with her hat. Not cool Nigel she said sternly. It's okay Wally, maybe you will take an AP class next semester.  
You just have to study.

And Wally we almost have the same classes said Hoagie patting his back. Wow thanks for the the support you guys he said still having left over tears.  
No problem. Now come on we have to get to our first period class before we are late. 


	2. Authors Note!

Authors Note! Hello fellow readers, There is in coming news for a new chapter. I will try my best to get this chapter in asap! Please forgive me fro not updating my story. For my next chapter will star are two favorite goofs Wally and Hoagie! while they take on their first class, Home room! Thank you for your patience. Send me a message at any time!


	3. Chapter 2: Home Room Shenanigans

Chapter 2: Home Room Shenanigans. The day stated out slow and smooth with Wally and Hoagie walking to home room. " I wonder what she'll be like?" Questioned Hoagie as he was walking down the halls with his best bud.

" I already don't like this cruddy school. It makes me feel stupid said Wall with his head down. " It will get better! I promise Hoagie said with a smile. Lets hurry, the third bell is about to ring. As Wally and Hoagie walked into the class room, "Hey guys! Hoagie shouted in excitement. The gangs all here! see Wally I told you there was nothing to worry about. But Wally wasn't listing to his best friend, He was looking no one other than the fair and beautiful Kuki Sanaban.

She was the prettiest girl in school and Wally would do anything to be with her. He's been in love with her since The KND. "Excuse me... Wallabee, Wallabee Beatles. Wally had said with confidence. Well Mr. Beatles I believe call has stated will you please take your seat?!. The teacher addressed Wally.

Why it would be my pleasure he said while making laugh including Ms Sanban. Wally had finally took his seat next to Hoagie. Well I'm going to have a great time with him this year the teacher said with sarcasm. Now that introduction has been completed, Lets get down to the basics. My name is Samantha Wordly. But it's Ms. Wordly for all of you.

I will be your home room teacher for the entire school year. Today, you will start your first assignment for the entire year. Everyone in the entire class moaned and groaned in agony. Now now children this is the most easiest assignment yet.

You will work on Grows and Glows for the semester. POV : Hoagie. Now this is boring! I have something way cooler. Psst! Hey, Wally check this out I had whispered to my best friend. What is it now? Wally asked in true boredum. Well, I have finally finished my mini drone that I've been working on all summer.

Wow! That's pretty cool mate are you going to test it out? he asked me quietly. Hell ya I said with a bit more energy. I Finally have the guts to pull this drone out. NO POV: As Ms. Wordly was talking about the assignment, there was a buzzing noise. _Buzz Buzz ... !_ Oh My what is that noise?

Ah Oh! the boys had said under their breath. The drone was going out of control and the boys could do nothing to stop it. Give me the controller! I can control it better than you can Butter Fingers screamed Wally as he was trying to get the controller away from Hoagie.

Hey! don't call me my favorite candy and give that back! it's mine anyway. As the boys were fighting over the controller, the controller flings out of Wally's hand and ends up hitting Ms. Wordly smack into the head. THAT'S IT! OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOWWWW She screams.

Everyone looks at the duo in utter shock and silence. The boys with their heads down leave the class room in shame. Lunch Time: You guys got in trouble over a little tiny computer!? said Abbby. They both nodded their heads in shame not saying another word.

Everyone in the group was laughing their head even Kuki Sanban who poor little Wally has a crush on. It's alright you guys it's not like everyday someone gets in trouble over a little robot. Yeah not even on the first day of school said Fanny laughing Hysterically.


	4. Chapter 3: The Method

After lunch, it was gym class. A class where everyone saw each other at the same time. "Alright Tigers, Let's get down to business. To defeat the Huns? Cried Wally in a stupid voice.

No son, for gym class. Boys on one side and girls on the other screamed the gym teacher Mr. Soul. Mr Soul was someone you did not want to mess with. Sure, he was a nice guy just someone you did not want to mess with. Now everyone! 10 jumping jacks on each side of the gym. 1,2,3! He yelled. "Today _huff_ we _huff_ have to meet at the base today afterschool said Nigel out of breath.

What's the mission asked Patton. I actually don't really know about this one spoke Nigel. Oh really?! Let me guess we have to get a gift for Lizzie's birthday said Patton with less enthusiasm. No! First of all, Lizzie and I broke up years ago and second, it's not even her birthday. That was last week said Nigel under his breath. "If it isn't about Lizzie, Then what is the mission even for questioned Patton.

Didn't I just say that I have no idea? Nigel questioned him. Oh yeah. I forgot. " _DRILOVSKY, UNO! STOP FRETTING AND GET JUMPING!_ Screamed Mr. Soul at the top of his lungs. Gezz! I wonder how the girls are doing? _**On the girls side of things:**_ Oh my gosh? Why is he working us so hard? _Huff_ it's only the first day cried Sonia in pain. I don't know but whatever it is, Abby is not liking it.

I actually think this quite fun actually beamed Fanny with a huge smile on her face. Girl! Your crazy said Kuki who was in as much pain as Sonia is. Hey! I heard that.

You know I heard that we have to go to that base after school stated Rachel. What's it about asked everyone around her. I'm not quite sure she said. Everyone gave her a stern look. Seriously guys, I really don't know what's happening.

Why does everyone assume that I know what happens every mission? " Cause your name is Rachel!" Kuki sang. And your also team leader. Added Fanny. Whatever, let's just get this gym class over with.

 _ **After school: TND Base.**_ Your ears are not deceiving you. Our fellow teens are in the Teens Next Door. Where they will now be hearing the details on their latest mission. Welcome fellow operatives. I Numbah 118 here and I'm here to discuss our latest mission. _Ugh,_ yes Numbah 4? Uh what's the mission about? I was getting to that said Numbah 118 with a sassy attitude. Hey! Aren't you Jackie from school.

Loved your backpack nice touch on the flowers. Excuse me? Numbah 2, but we are not allowed to say our real names her remember. Said Jackie. Oh, right sorry. Now let me get on with the discussion. Our mission, is to first figure out where this mysterious document came from and who is it tied to. My theory is, this might have some connections with our school.

 _Gasp!_ Maybe it's one of our teachers _gasp!_ Or.. or maybe it's a student. Someone who we would least suspect Kuki had pleaded with suspense. That sounds like a valid point pointed out Sonia. Indeed said Jackie.

The first thing we must do is , go undercover. Anyone can be a suspect. And we could never truly be sure. Numbah 118, may I ask a question. Perhaps a suggestion maybe? Asked Nigel. Knock yourself out Numbah 1 Jackie pleaded. Uhh don't do that! Cried Kuki and Sonia. It's an expression guys. Abby said. The undercover idea sounds great but, what if someone is watching. What if someone is watching us right now? Wondered Nigel. He's right Numbah 118. We need a strategy. We just can't spring into action undercover noted Rachel.

Your right. As co-leader of this sector. I should give you my word on behalf of cracking down the beginning of this mission. We should first start off by, observing our teachers and Principal Gadagan. Anyone of them could be working for the "big guys".

 _ **? POV:**_ _They are onto us master. I see. We must get one step ahead of those meddling teens. One piece of this document gets out, we will all become toasted. I like toast master. SILENCE! I don't care about toast. I care about my reputation. Now get back to work u imbecile. I have some adult business to attend to._ During the beginning of the school day, Principal Gadagan had made an announcement. "

Students of VerbaTech, This Thursday, I will present the school wide Sports and Clubs Fair! And this year, we will be letting our Freshmen class participate in this years fair". Wow! I wonder what kind of clubs they have said Kuki with excitement. We must stay focused.

Warned Jackie. Oh, Ok! Uhh. I wonder what club Kuki will join said Wally in a daze. Get your head in the game lover boy and listen cried Abby when she slapped him with her hat.

" The Annual Sports and Club fair will be held in the gymnasium at 1:00 during 6th period right after get your list ready and let's expand our transcripts! Cheered Principle Gadagan. I am beginning to suspect Principal Gadagan spoke Nigel.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you like my new addition to my story. The party is just getting stared with our gang starting their latest mission. A new Character has been added to the mix. Her name is Jackie/Numbah 118 she brings such joy to this team with her witty remarks and her intelligence. I hope you enjoy her as well. Happy Saturday!


End file.
